Soul Eater 20
by blackangel365
Summary: Kid already has to deal with his sister going to his school ,but what if his twin cousins show up there too, and kid has family problems with Eclipse and her sister Luna both misters with secrets ones a vampire the others a witch and how long can kid keep 2 secrets ,1. vampire and witch 2. that their his cousins. No, I don't own Soul Eater ,but I own my imagination
1. Chapter 1

ONE YEAR AFTER DEFETING THE KISHIAN (sorry if spelled wrong) Frist Day Of School

Kids point of view

" new school year , what do you think is going to happen this year?", kid said to Liz, patty and cutie ( his sister)

"don't know," Liz and patty said together.

" well, I heard someone we know is coming and no I am not saying", cutie said with a smug look on her face.

" ok I won't ask but lets go class will start soon", kid said going in to DWMA the school in death city where cutie and kid's dad was the principal there.

A FEW MIN. LATER 2 GIRLS WERE HEADING TO LORD DEATH'S OFFICE WAS TO INROLL IN DWMA

" eclipse, when will we see kid and cutie" asked Luna

" soon Luna ok well see them soon." eclipse said with a smirks on her face.

TWIN'S point of view

LATER IN PROFECERS STEIN'S CLASS

" Let me introduce our newest students , girls" said stein

taking off my hoodie took revile my face and black and red outfit I walk up to the front of the class I introduce my self staring up at cutie and kid .

" Hello my name is Eclipse. and it's nice to meet you", I say . Kid stands up faster then a rattle snake can attack.

" Eclipse what are you doing here?" kid says with a surprised look on his face then looks at cutie " you knew and didn't tell me that Eclipse was coming!?"

" now next person please introduce your self before kid and cutie go to the office" stein said half annoyed

" Hello my name is Luna.C. Twilight and like my sister said nice to meet you ", Luna said with a small smile on her doll like face.

"Now will you two , kid and cutie go to lord death the said he wanted to talk to all of you after the you two introduce yourselves", stein said

" I can't believe you two came here " kid said and didn't look me in the face.

"Kid your not mad that were here are you", Luna said with tears in her eyes.

" No it's not that I just don't now how to react with all my family here now" kid said looking at the celling as we walk down to lord death's office.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE MISSION

Eclipses POV

"kid why are you so mad that I came here?" I said with a smirk on my face seeing how mad he was.

" why... why if I remember right you almost killed me a destroyed death city", kid said almost exploding.

" hey ", I said loudly stopped walking and looked at kid with my big gold eyes. " you know very well that it wasn't my fault you now. I was forced to awaken and you still blame me" , I said falling to the floor crying. I my head I thought " really you look like a 3 year old and it is your fault.

" Eclipse I ... I'm sorry I am just still mad I guess. come on we should hurry." kid said not looking at my eyes which turned black.

...

" Eclipse ,Luna nice to see you too. now to tell you all your mission ,but I am still waiting for maka ,soul, blackstar, and tsukbisk ( sorry if spelled wrong)." lord death said.

" hi lord death" a girl with blonde hair said with 3 other students.

" hello maka " lord death said.

" maaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", I turned around a saw lord death's scythe staring at maka.

" ah kid do the know each other?" I asked.

" oh that's maka's dad she doesn't like him very much" kid said " dad the mission is?".

" oh right kid well we have reason to be live that She is going to attack on Saturday " lord death said with a tint of anger in his voice.

" what?!" everyone said me and Luna said at once.

" lord death who is she?" I asked.

" oh She is a evil witch that keeps trying to kill us ,but don't worry about that we'll fill you in on Saturday ok?" maka said as we all walked out of the death room.

"oh that reminds me kid do you and eclipse know each other?" maka asked.

" yes we do ,but that's all I am saying and know asking them either they past is well complicated" kid said throwing me a don't tell them look.

" ok I got I kid alright ... kid I sense something " I said to kid . every one looked up.

" kid she's right I sense it too", maka said


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 the witch called Alice

kids p.o.v.

" kid I sense something" , eclipse says with a hit of fear in her voice.

" what do you me eclipse?", I ask.

" she's right I think it is a witch soul kid a witch is here." Maka said looking at the rest of us.

I see eclipse and Luna run outside and see a girl with bright yellow and black hair like a bee facing them.

" their you too are I though I would have to kidnap some one before you would come out." she said looking monstrous. I looked closer at her she had one pants leg longer on one side. I was mad, and eclipse saw that I had saw it.

" kid cover your eyes", eclipse told me like I was a ..well..kid.

"oh no your not doing this alone I am in and your not changing my mind and besides where are your weapons you too?" I said as I won this argument.

* * *

eclipse's p.o.v.

He is right where are they if they are not here in 5 min. I am killing them.

" no weapons to bad " she said as she jumped in the air " now fight".

I doge as quick as possible having her miss by a inch.

" ven raven saw caw", the witch chants her spell toward me.

"damit" I say as she hits my arm with her spell.

" eclipse are you ,ok?" a boy says was he falls out of the sky. then another falls and lands beside him. one has black hair the other has white and same colors for eyes, but opposite.

" where in the world have you too been". I said as I try to suppress the pain in my arm." oh and a exeuse wont save you this time you know."

* * *

kid's p.o.v.

I see to dudes fall out of the sky land next to eclipse, and of course she starts yelling at them for being late. Why is she so moody some times.

" eclipse are you ok and will you stop yelling at them we are in the middle of a fight you know" ,I say as I block Alice's strike.

" sorry, right arrow, hunter, weapons now please." eclipse said normally." your going down witch, prepare to die." eclipse's guns appear and she attacks Alice. then I see eclipse disappear and get Alice from behind knocking her unconscious.

" that should stop her for about another 4 months till she attacks us again ,right Luna." eclipse said. I look around then hear eclipse scream. " Luna where are you if you are doing this on of your on free will, I will kill you ... where are you. Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." eclipse said as she fell to the ground crying.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Friday.

kid's point of view

I hear eclipse crying and saying where are you Luna. I feel bad for her , but then eclipse's phone rings. ring death's calling ring. of course her ring tone is death's calling by black shadow her favorite band. I still don't get why she like's them their just another band ,but that is the band that she is in so I guess It is ok.

"hello", I hear eclipse say.

" oh hi what is up", eclipse pauses " what you had her are you trying to kill me don't you dare answer that, I wish you told me earlier I was about to have a heart attack. ok well, bye." eclipse said as she hangs up the phone.

" so what is up eclipse", I ask her. well at lest she went back to gold eyes instead of black, those ones creep me out so do the red ones ,but they are symmetrical.

" oh Luna is with our aunt it just scared me that she wasn't her ,but her disappearing is normal but it still scares me even though she is a witch", eclipse said smiling at lasted.

everyone but me and eclipse's mouths drop wide open.

" what she is a witch ,does that mean your a witch?" maka asked.

" well are you, have you been lying to us" ,soul asked?

" no I am not lying no I am not a witch no I, ahhhhhhhhh" scream eclipse as she fell to the ground holding her arm. I think that spell I taking affect.

" eclipse, you know Alice ,so what was the spell that hit you, tell me." I add as she looks away. she doesn't look at me like she's in to much pain. I am trying to help her ,but the more I do the more pain she is in.

" eclipse tell me ,what was that spell." I ask her one more time.

" ok I'll

tell you it was shadow claw are you happy now. ahhhh. stupid arm." she said gritting her teeth.

" eclipse , we need to get you to the hospital." me, arrow, and hunter all said at the exact same time. then she passes out. and we head to the hospital wing.

* * *

eclipse's point of view

" where am I. dark I is dark here, I am surrounded by shadows and voices but I don't know where I am. help me, HELP ME! I am traped by darkness and voices I don't know. I order you black wing help me!" I said in my black land.

* * *

kid's point of view

" eclipse stop screaming ok , it isn't 5 years ago ok ,alright no one is going to do that to you again I promise." I say to calm her down as I hold her in my arms. I have to say she gets in more danger then I do, it is kinda funny that way.

" ok I have the blood tests right here, oh look she is up. how are you doing eclipse?" professor stein asks.

eclipse looks at me like a girl just saw a ghost.

" blood tests you took blood..dd teeests, kid you let him" eclipse said looking like she was going to faint.

" yes, why is something wrong ,eclipse?" I ask confused.

" kid ,you forgot that I have black blood!" she said shocked.

them bang the door flies open and black star, maka, and soul come in.

" hey professor stein what up and eclipse your up how are you doing?", Maka asked faster then a cheetah can run.

" hello Maka we were just looking at eclipses blood tests, very surprising." stein said as he sat down " apparently she has black blood and how that doesn't affect her partners I am going to find out." he added in that mad scientist voice of his.

" what?" Maka and soul say at the same time." black blood your sure professor?".

" yes I am sure", he said. " now shall we get to class?". and we went to class with professor stein and were bored to death ( not really if it were really lord death would have interrupted.-ha ha).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

eclipse's point of veiw

20 MIN later

" will kid, cutie, eclipse, maka, and black star with their weapons go to lord death's office", said stein.

"ok", we all reply ,but right be for we get out the door.

" so black rose how are you?", said hunter. I freeze right there not moving a muscle as every one gasps. then here come the whispers that I hate.

" black rose, you don't think she's the bloody black rose?" a boy said to his friend " no that is just a legend I bet she's the shadow black rose". the other boy replied. I had about it I turn around to face the class.

" yes, I am the bloody black rose ,you happy hunter", I snap at him as he is laughing. that is it I lost my temper grabbed my silver knife that was on my leg and point is at him. he shut-ups faster then light speed.

" if you ever say anything about my pasted again I'll kill you got that hunter" I say and head out the door to lord death's office.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

death the kid's point of view

me- eclipse will you calm down please.

eclipse- calm down you want me to calm down!

me- yes, ok, it is not 5 years ago so calm down ok?

eclipse- but... ok fine I'll calm down but if he says anything else I am killing him!

me- I am ok with that. ( p.s. kid does not like arrow and hunter)

* * *

IN THE DEATH ROOM

lord death- well are we all here?

us- yes!

lord death- ok well I have called you here to tell you that the holy sword Excalibur is going to come and teach you a few things. ( just to tell you I my head right now I see kid and black star faces and all hell breaks out) (hee hee)

kid and black star at the same time- what!

kid- really father does he have to come?

black star- come on lord death he is the most annoying thing ever.

eclipse- I thought that was you. ( maka and soul are trying not to laugh)

black star- is that any way to talk to a god?!

eclipse- but your not a god and I have seem you future it isn't going to happen any time soon or at all really.

soul- oh, that is cold.

Maka- can we quit that complain and get back to work, black star, eclipse?! ( Maka is really annoyed and on that point of chopping black star)

black star- she started it.

Maka- that is it Maaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!

_black star on the floor twitching and bleeding like crazy, and eclipse covering her eyes ( vampire remember!)_

Liz- so why were they fighting ,kid?

_kid_ sighs,_ you know kid and black star has one arm 3 cm. to the left more then the right arm ( hee hee )_

kid- because eclipse said that he wasn't a god and he'll never be one that is all.

eclipse- hey, we all know that kid and for one thing am I the only one to realized that the holy sword is here or not!?

kid and black star- what he is here?!

black star- quick kid lets run.

kid- you don't have to tell me twice.

eclipse- where do you two think your going.

_she appears right in_ front_ of them with her arm crossed and a death glare on her face_

kid- we where just ,just ( looks at black star)

black star- we are trying to escape that that thing.

Excalibur- fools , my legend goes back to the 12 century.

_eclipse looks at the watch on her wrist and it hits 12:00_

eclipse- I will be right back ( 3 sec. later) ok here you go Excalibur a cup of hot tea with 2 lump of sugar.

Excalibur- thank you like I was saying my legend goes back to the 12 century and rule no.578 a hero must never tell a lie.

kid- get me out of here.

black star- me too.

Maka- lord death?

lord death- yes, Maka?

Maka- can we go professor stein wanted us to practices are quid connect and we really need to train it is almost Saturday.

lord death- ok Maka you all can go but I need to talk to eclipse, ok?

eclipse- ok see you guys later.

Maka- ok see you later then.

* * *

IN THE HALL WAY WITH EVERYONE ELSE

Maka- ok kid spill it.

kid- spill what?

soul- you know what

kid- what are you talking about?

everyone else- eclipse! that is what

kid- what about her?

Maka- one how you too are connected

soul- and how she did that with Excalibur, dude that was creepy I was like she..she

black star- like she got along with him ( shivers)

soul- yea that.

kid- I will admit that was weird, but I am not telling you anything about our past.

Maka- why what is so wrong with telling us and earlier what was that about the bloody black rose was it?

_kid's eyes narrow_

kid- what ever you do don't say that around her and she has very good hearing and might have heard you.

someone- you bet I heard her.

_kid turns around to see eclipse her arms crossed and a death glare on staring right at kid. then hunter and arrow appear._

hunter- hey what is up ( looks at eclipse) oh no!

arrow- dude plan 1 walk back slowly and maybe she won't...

_arrow is cut of by eclipse suddenly appearing in front of him_

eclipse- and she won't what? attack!?_ eclipse's eyes are red for a sec. and then gold again._

arrow- and busted and you( points at hunter) had to say it didn't you

_hunter shrugs_

hunter- I don't know I had been a long time since we called he that and I wanted to know if she remembered it.

kid- obviously she remembers idiot (baka)

Maka- well can we quit the staring battle and go to training, please?

everyone else- yes Maka


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

MAKA'S Point Of View

kid- look out maka!

_I quickly block a attack from stein and distract him for kid to charge._ Kid_ made his move so where are eclipse and black star?_

kid- where is black star?

Maka- I don't know where is eclipse?

kid- I don't know so now what?

black star- I am here and you better watch out stein.(black star said as he hit stein with is soul attack)

Maka- where were you, black star? and where is eclipse?

black star- you mean she isn't with you?

kid- yes that is what we mean?

Maka- she didn't ditch us did she?

Kid- no she is here somewhere I think?

black star- I have a idea(maka and kid's mouths drop open) that is mean and maka can you see her soul anywhere?

Maka- whoa that is a good Idea, really and kid you try too ok?

_I am looking but where is she the only souls that I see are stein's, kid's and black star's besides our partners. why can't I find her is she not here. why can't I see her or her partners?_

Maka- guys I..I can't see her

Kid- just as I thought

Maka- what do you mean( I say as I block another attack from stein)

Kid- I mean she has her shadow shield up and because it is dark out..

(maka cuts him of as he blocks a attack)

Maka-we can't see it wow that is useful but then why has she not attacked stein yet?

Kid- I think she is looking for a opening to take him out with only a few hits.

eclipse- wow took you forever to realize that.

_I hear her but don't see her any where. ow that had to hurt professor stein. what the battle is over she only hit him once_

Kid- nice move eclipse but next time don't take so long.

eclipse- not my fault do you know how long it took to find a opening on his soul It's like he has a shield and it only opens when he is surprised.

stein- corrected eclipse. ( I see eclipse jump 7 feet then hand on her hands in a hand stand.)

black star- whoa nice.

_I see a red ribbon tied tightly around her arm. is it broken or something. I look at kid who just noticed the ribbon running to her as she was falling_

(as he got to her in time and held her in his arms)

kid- are you stupid or something eclipse!?

black star- why are you yelling at her like that kid?

( kid ignoring him)

kid- eclipse why did you not tell me your wrist was broken?

eclipse- I don't know ok now let me go.

kid- not happening now I am taking you home.

eclipse- what, kid!?

Kid- come on if you don't I'll say your full name.

eclipse- you wouldn't dare!

Kid- try me

Maka- what why does she have to go home, why not the nurses office?

black star- yea why not go to the nurses office?

Kid- Maka do you know what type of moon there is to night?

Maka- I think it is a new moon why.

_I see eclipses face pale and turn to kid eyes wide open like she saw a ghost._

eclipse- ok, ok I surrender I'll go home.

Kid- good let's go alright and see you guys tomorrow .

Maka- ok kid

black star- see you tomorrow

* * *

with kid and eclipse

kid- really why did you not tell me that your wrist was broken

eclipse- because you worry about everything ok

kid- really eclipse you need to get that in a splint or something

eclipse- I know ,I know, alright

kid- ok and eclipse

eclipse- what?

kid- how are you holding up?

eclipse- right now fine just need to get home soon that is all

Kid- ok

* * *

**hi this is really the first time that I am talking so yea. anyway if you have a idea you want in the story sent it to me and sorry about the name of this if you found It because the battle between eclipse and black star didn't happen so yea . and I have something I want you to vote on for chapter 7 or 8 ready**

**1) have a battle between eclipse and maka in black blood mode**

**2) have eclipse go all vampire**

**3) have kid say eclipse's full name and have her annoy him**

**4) or have Excalibur teach a class and watch kid and black star get into a fight with Maka and eclipse in a girl vs. boys battle**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- Eclipse's full name

kids point of view

* * *

_Thursday 7:46 on their way to school kid is talking to eclipse about Monday because she was gone 2 day from a new moon as that was somewhat told in the last chapter. Anyway the story continues and keep reading and reviewing please, ideas are excepted. please don't hate me if there is something you don't like thank you_

* * *

kid- so how is your wrist eclipse?

eclipse- fine now

kid- oh alright

eclipse- ok what is wrong now?

kid- nothing

eclipse- tell me or I won't stop bugging you about it

kid- fine I'll tell you but can it be later

eclipse- yeah, but why later?

kid- because maka and soul are here

maka- hi kid, eclipse where have you been?

soul- yeah you missed 2 days of school you know

eclipse- oh I have been a little under the weather that's all

Maka- oh all right

kid- shouldn't we be getting to class before stein decides to dissect us?

Maka, soul, and eclipse- yes let's go

* * *

IN THE MONCRESENT CLASS ROOM

stein- now can anyone tell me why we hunt kishins?

_kid's ,eclipse's, and Maka's hands all go up._

stein- eclipse?

eclipse- don't we hunt them to protect the world and keep the world from going into the madness. and because their evil.

stein- yes.

eclipse- well then why?

stein- what do you mean why?

eclipse- well is there another way we can do this with out harming or using violence?

stein- well..

eclipse- who decide that their are the bad guys anyway, what if we are the ones doing wrong and that have it right has anyone ever thought of that besides asura?

_kid stands up and looks at eclipse._

kid- eclipse!

eclipse- well has anyone thought of it?

kid- SCARLET ECLIPSE GRIM!

_eclipse looked petrified and her eyes which were red turned black as soon as he said her name._

Maka- scarlet... Her first name is scarlet?

soul- scarlet like the scarlet from London?

_the sky outside was turning red and black slowly and you could see a few bats out side like they were called here._

eclipse- I ah will be right back.

kid- scarlet, oh great it 5 years ago all over again!

Maka- 5 years ago, wait didn't you say that 5 years ago death city was almost destroyed?

kid- yeah... oh no eclipse wait!

Maka- come on soul let's go.

soul- ok I am coming

* * *

**_this is where kid is thinking, ok?_**

_How could I be so stupid oh eclipse is so going to repeat what happen 5 years ago oh why did I have to say her name?_

_I can't believe I did that again I am so stupid why did I have to do that ,it's like I used her phobia or something but in this cade I need to get her to the hospital wing before her loses it again!_

* * *

**KID,MAKA,AND SOUL RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY TO THE** **FRONT**** OF THE SCHOOL**

MAKA- kid what up

kid- what Maka?

Maka- what is going on with eclipse and why did her eyes change colors?

kid- I'll tell you later if there is a later unless I get to eclipse in time ok?

Maka- ok kid

* * *

**and that is the end of this chapter please read and review and if you have ideas please tell me and I might put them in my story.**

**now I want you to pick one of these;**

**1) me creating a part where eclipse goes to London and meets Ciel and Sebastian**

**2) or medusa shows up**

**3) or having ether Kid,Eclipse or Maka kidnapped**


End file.
